Chaos of The Opera
by bluerain1984
Summary: Pegasus builds his own Opera House, and asks the Inuyasha and Yugi gangs to star in his first production, but what happens when the spirit Li Zhou wants the spotlight, and Sango's heart? Music and mayhem rein supreme in the most outrageous Chaos Fic yet
1. An Eccentric Dream, and A New Heart

We do not own _Yugioh_ or _Inu-yasha_ or _Phantom of The Opera_. This is the most outrageous chaos episode ever devised. Alliances will change, main characters will die, and true love will not win out in the end. Life sucks and then you die. Get over it. 

Chaos of the Opera

Chapter One: An Eccentric Dream, and A New Heart

As Maximillion Pegasus sat watching the news and sipping his red wine spritser, his old-fashioned French telephone rang. The voice on the other end said, "Mr. Pegasus, your Opera House id finished."

Pegasus jumped from the chair and exclaimed, "Excellent! Now to gather the players!" and he dashed off to his corporate Jet.

-Transition-

"You did what?" Seto Kaiba asked his business rival as they sat in the Kaiba Mansion, with all their friends gathered around.

"I have built Tokyo's most Exotic Opera house! And I call it Opera de Domino, which is Fench for the Domino Opera house."

"I think we got that," Inu-yasha said, picking his ear, bored already by the rantings of the loony billionaire. "Why are you bothering us with it?"

"I've gathered you all here-" Pegasus continued

"In my house," Kaiba interrupted.

"To make you all an offer I'm sure you can't refuse." Pegasus finished.

"Are we gonna wake up with horse heads in our bed if we do?" Joey asked.

"Of course not!" Pegasus assured him, "That would be silly. I want you all to help me in my first production in my new opera house."

"And that is...?" Mai asked, her arms crossed.

"_The Phantom of The Opera_!" Pegasus said, jumping up and throwing his arm out in a sweeping motion.As he did so, everyone jumped, and a few swore they could here an organ playing somewhere.

"You're not serious are you?" Kagome asked. "That's show's huge!"

"Precisely, that's why I know it will bring in big bucks, especially when it's performed by an Japanese cast."

"He's finally lost it," Tristan said.

"That's assuming he ever had it," Yugi snickered.

"I think it would a great idea," Bakura said. "I saw the musical in London, and it was magnificent."

"Ah, a fellow Thespian," Pegasus said.

"Come again?" Miroku asked, rubbing his own ears.

"A love of the arts! Bakura, I knew you would be on my side," Pegasus said.

"And dancing? Will there be dancing?" Tea asked excitedly.

"Tons, my dear," Pegasus said.

"Oh guys we have to do it!" Tea cried jumping up and down.

"I could help with lighting and props," Mokuba said.

"And I'll do special effects," Shippo said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly confetti came raining down from the ceiling.

"Wonderful!" Pegasus exclaimed. "Kaiba, I ask you a favor. I shall play Firmin, one of the opera owners. You be my partner Messieurs Andre?"

"You want me to play a stinking French buffoon?" Kaiba asked. "I'll do it, but I want top billing."

"Done! Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus present_ The Phantom of the Opera_ starring Yugi Motou!"

"WHAT!" Yugi cried.

"That Pharaoh of your would be the perfect Phantom," Pegasus said, kneeling before Yugi. "ASk him for me, won't you?"

"I don't know," Yugi said, "I get stage fright."

"But Yami won't," Tea said. "Yugi, wouldn't it be wonderful if I played Christine, and you the Phantom?"

"Well it wouldn't really be me, it'd be-" Yugi started, but Tea said, "He'll do it" speaking for them both.

"Marvelous. But I still want to do auditions for Christine and Raul. However, the part of Madam Giry was practically written for you, Miss Valentine." he said.

"I don't sing, hun," Mai said.

"But your name would magnificent in the papers," he said. "And a woman of your loveliness and maturity would be an inspiration to the others."

"Well when you put it that way..." Mai said.

"Marvelous!" Pegasus said. "Now follow me, auditions and rehearsals must begin at once!"

As everyone started talking about the production, Li Zshou asked, _"Do you hear that, Bakura?"_

"_Yes, my chance to shine, and come out of my shell_," Bakura answered.

"_The chance for both of us_," Li Zhou replied. "_The part of the Phantom was practically written for us."_

"_But...he already gave that part to Yugi,"_ Bakura said.

"_There are ways around that_," Li Zhou said.

"_Alright, but I refuse to do anything to hurt Yugi_." Bakura said.

"_Don't worry, I won't do anything to hurt your friend...He's actually more use to me alive."_

-Transition-

"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said good bye, Think of me-"

Inu-yasha started howling, holding his ears, and shouted, "Make her stop!"

Tea put her hands on her hips and said, "I don't sound that bad! I had voice training!"

"No, but you're no Christine, either," Pegasus said. "You're more Carlotta, so that's your part. Next Kagome gave it a try, but her voice was soft-spoken Pegasus offered to let he r be a chorus girl.

"Get an amplifier installed and we'll try you again next time," Pegasus said.

"You're lucky I don't have any arrows," Kagome said, stomping offstage. Soon, Serenity wa son, pulling Sango behind her.

"Um, I don't want to play Christine, but I do want to play Meg," Serenity said.

"That's wonderful, my ears need a break. And Sango is here...?"

"We're singing 'The Angel of Music'."

"Lovely. Whenever you're ready, begin."

Serenity took a breath, and so did Sango. Then. Serenity sang...

_Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really you are perfect.  
I only wish I knew your secret,  
Who is this new tutor?_

Then, Sango looked up and sang,

_Father once spoke of an angel I used to dream he'd appear.  
Now as I sing, I can sense him, And I know he's here._

As the girls sang, Pegasus's face went blank, and everyone in the theatre stood shocked and amazed at the clarity, the innocence, and the sheer beauty of the voice they heard.

"I've heard enough! Serenity, thank you, you have helped me find her! I have found our Angel of Music! Sango is our Christine! He shouted out, his arms flung wide.

"Me?" Sango asked.

"You!" Pegasus said.

"When does the part of the hero get cast?" Miroku asked from the seats behind them.

"The hero? Oh, mean Raul. Those are tomorrow"

"Then put my name first!" Miroku said.

"No way," Sango said, "I will not play opposite you. Bakura, wouldn't you like the part?"

"I'd just like to be an understudy," Bakura said. Li Zhou said in their minds, _'What are you doing?"_

_"Making sure we get the part,"_ Bakura answered him.

"Thank you, Ladies, this was a most interesting evening," Pegasus said.

By the next afternoon, the final casting was finished. Miroku, with his Baritone voice, ensured him the role Raul (much to Sango's disappointment). Joey was to play the rotund Ubaldo, with Mokuba providing a fake gut. Tristan was given the dual role of the Auctioneer and retiring Opera owner Lefevre, while Inu-yasha was cast as Bouquet and as a chorus boy, and per Kagome's request, Hojo, Yuka, Eri, and Aymui were also made chorus members.  
By Wednesday, Pegasus was instructing dance chorography, and yelling at people missing their marks.

"No no no!" he yelled as Yugi/Yami paused in the middle of Music of the Night. "You're seducing her, not going out on first date! Look into her eyes, hold as if every touch makes your heart jump! You're madly in love with her!"

"It would help is she were not so much taller than me," Yugi/Yami said.

"Then here, wear these; platform shoes. They'll add an inche, And these inside."

"What are these?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"Lifts. And Joseph, I can see your gut poking out the curtain! If the audience sees you when you're not supposed to be on stage, you ruin everything."

"Then get me out of this thing!" Joey yelled, pulling at the suit. "I can't breath!"

"Ubaldo is overweight, like many tenors in Victorian times. You'll get used to it."

"He looks like dad," Serenity remarked.

"No reason to get insulting, sis," he said.

-Transition-

As they continued, Bakura worked backstage, waiting in the wings for his time to shine. When the day's rehearsal was over, Bakura met with Sango outside, and drove her to his house to talk.

"Bakura, is it a trial putting up with Miroku," she said as they sat in his living room on the couch. "I only hope his behavior calms on opening night."

"You want this as bad as the rest, don't you?" Bakura asked her.

"I've never sang in front of people before. And when I perform... I feel a peace I haven't felt in ages. Not since I sang for Kohaku and Father."

"Sango, you will sing at the premiere. And you will bring down the house," Bakura said lovingly. As he reached over to put an arm around her, his Millennium Ring started to grow.

'_What 's happening?_' Bakura said in his mind.

'_I don't know... I feel something._.." Li Zhou answered. "_Something...alien to me..."_ he said. They both clutched at their chests. "_My heart... it's beating_!"

"_But you don't have a hea_rt," Bakura said. "_You told me you were made without one_!"

"Bakura?" Sango asked, concern on her face. "Ryo, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I..." Both said at once. In his mind, Bakura felt himself being pushed back... Pushed into the Ring! "_Li Zhou, we made a deal!"_

"_The circumstances of our deal have changed,"_ Li Zhou said. "_I have a living, beating heart, and I don't intend to give it up. This gives me hope, Bakura. Hope that I may yet have my own body back... And all because of this girl..."_

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on Sango!"_ cried Bakura.

"I_ wouldn't touch her for anything...But you must let me out for a bit._" and the Spirit threw Bakura into the Ring. Then, he closed his eyes, and said aloud, softly to sound like Bakura. "I'm fine Sango. You know, you're going to need some help preparing for your performance. Perhaps you could let me sing with you after rehearsals? I am Yugi's understudy after all, and I need to learn his part- just in case."

"Ryo, I would love it," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. Bakura/Li Zhou put his hand on her shoulder, with a gentleness he didn't think he possessed. And as the young singer let her mind relax, the spirit entertained thoughts of singing onstage with this beguiling beauty...

-**Note from Bluerain**-

I just want to say that Andrew Lloyd Webber is a genius, and I can never hope to imitate the success of his great musical masterpiece. But here's a shot anyway. The songs featured and mentioned here, and in chapters to come, obviously don't belong to me, though they play on in my mind and soul. Enjoy, and review!


	2. Opening Night

-Authors' Note- 

Bluerain: In this chapter, we used the words form the original Broadway soundtrack. I have seen the "Phantom" movie, and I prefer the words to the original.

Sir Larry: And don't worry, Clawfang, Li Zhou is still quite evil, he will never be a good guy.

Bluearin: He is however in love with Sango

Anyway, on with the story.

P.S. We own nothing

Chapter Two: Raucous Rehearsals and The Opening Night, Part 1

For weeks, the young players danced till their feet were sore, sang till they were horse, and stayed up so late they had bags in their eyes, but all that practice was paying. Three weeks ago, Inu-yasha had refused to play Bouquet because of his death scene. Whenever the rope would come around his neck, he would instinctively slash it, and nearly nick Yugi. So Pegasus left his performances in the chorus, and got Rex Raptor to take his place, and Weeval Underwood was given the task of costume designer-which he surpringly proved very good at. Turns out Weeval was quite good at a needle and thread.

"Hey, my mom taught me how to sew! So shut up already!" he shouted, as he looked at the unseen narrators.

(Authors) Sorry Weeval.

Anyway, the last dress rehearsal was upon them. Everyone came and went into full makeup and dress to run through the show. It was a disaster.

As Sango and Miroku were on the roof top stage, sining, All I ask Of You, His cursed hand slipped around and found itself in far lower than it should have been. Sango's face went white, she stopped singing, and she slapped him.

"Not again!" Pegasus cried, slamming down his script, scribbled with his own notes, "Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you that Raul is a dignified, suave lover. Not hiney grabbing pervert!"

"Forgive me, but being this close to Sango overwhelms my thinking,"Miroku said.

"So did being to close to Kagome, Yuka, Tea, and several other chorus girls!"

"I'm getting it out of my system," Miroku lied.

"Then make sure it's out of your system by tomorrow night. Places everyone, we're going to have Yugi Sing in a moment."

Backstage, Yugi and Yami were getting ready. The Phantom makeup wouldn't be applied till tomorrow, but the mask was essential. As he was putting the mask on his face, behind him, where is cough spray was sitting, a hand reached out of the shadows, and quickly replaced the bottle. Just then, Tea came in.

"Are you ready Yugi?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," he answered for himself and Yami. "But I have a tickle in my throat."

"Here," Tea said, handing hi the bottle. He took, and sprayed it with a smile. Then he dropped it, as his face went sickly green, and he grabbed his throat, coughing.

"Oh my gosh! Yugi!" Tea screamed. "Someone help! Something's wrong with Yugi!" Everyone ran backstage, cramming through the dressing room door.

"No! The production is ruined!" Pegasus cried. "How could this have happened?"

Kaiba knelt down and tasted the bottle. He came back up, and said, "This isn't cough syrup. This is pepper spray."

"Pepper spray!" everyone exclaimed, except Yugi, who was still gasping and coughing his lungs out.

"Wait a sec," Kagome said, "Why aren't you coughing?"

"Because I use pepper spray on my breakfast every morning," Kaiba answered. "One spray and I'm south of the boarded."

"Never mind that! We have no Phantom, the production is ruined!" Pegasus yelled.

"There goes my acting career," Rex said, peeved.

"The show isn't ruined," Sango said. She reached behind her and grabbed Bakura's hand. "Ryo has been practicing lines with me. He can fill in. Isn't that what understudy's do?"

"Well, the point of an understudy is never having to use them. But we're in jam! Bakura, get dressed and sing!" he said, getting another mask, tossing him a cape, and hurrying to the stage.

When Bakura was properly dressed in black, they started from the Phantoms entrance in Angel of Music.

"But Raul, the angel is strict," Sango, as Christine said, as Miroku (or Raul) exited the room. The door closed, and she turned, going back to vanity table. A gloved hand turned a key, and locked the door from inside, the disappeared as a voice from no where sang…

_Insolent boy! The Slave of fashion,  
Basking in you glory.  
Ignorant Fool, this radiant suitor,  
Sharing in My triumph!_

And Sango looked around, singing,

_Angel I hear you speak, I listen, Stay by my side, Guide me._

As they sang together, and the number merged into the Phantom theme, everyone sat enthralled, mesmerized by the white hot chemistry that Sango and, who the thought was, Bakura had. His every movement drew attention, and made every girl in the room wish they were Sango. And Pegasus sat with his face in rapture as the voices echoed through his theatre.

"Yes," he whispered, "This is my vision! This was my dream from the beginning! This passion! This energy!" As Sango began sang her octaves, Bakura gazing at her with wild eyes, Pegasus rose, and both cried, "Sing for me!"

Meanwhile, Yugi was gulping water, and Yami said to him in their minds "_How did that bottle get switched?"_

_"I don't know, Yami_," Yugi replied silently. _"But I guess it was for the best. Listen to them. Listen to Bakura, he's amazing."_

"_Yes, but still doesn't answer why anyone would want you to lose your voice."_

_"Can we talk sometime when my tonsils aren't on fire?"_ Yugi asked.

"_Very well,"_ Yami said, going back into the Puzzle.

-Transition-

The next night was opening night. People milled around outside and inside. Seat were filling up fast as Shippo and Mokuba handed out revised programs, with Bakura as the title character.

"It's a shame," Yugi's Grandpa said. "I thought Yugi would have been pretty good. But Bakura has a wonderful voice, so I guess he'll do fine."

"Kagome's premire on the stage," Mrs Higurashi mused. "She always was a wonder dancer."

"Even if she is tone death," Souta said, gaining an ear pinch from their Grandpa.

"Your sister is an angel," Gramps said, "Now get to the seats before this place fills up"

"Joey's in this?" Mr. Wheeler said, looking at the program.

"Just sit and watch, you might not go to sleep," the former Mrs. Wheeler answered. "Serenity looks so cute. They'll do fine."

As the seats filled up fast, leaving only room to stand, and several more audience members looking for places frantically, Pegasus poked his head out the curtains, beaming.

"Oh, this is wonderful. This is magnificent! I feel like I could float on air!"

"Leave the drama for the show," Kaiba answered. "I have some business associates out there, and if this flops, I'll have your head."

"No worries, Kaiba boy."

"Hold still!" Weeval said, darning a tiny rip in Miroku's costume. "Who said you could horse around in my costumes anyway?"

"I wasn't horsing around" Miroku said, blushing as Yuka walked by, a smile on her face.

"Why you!" Weeval sneered, for he had developed quite a crush on Yuka these last couple of weeks.

"Forget it, bug boy, she's out of your league," Miroku said, patting his head. Weeval seethed.

"Why on the New Moon?" Inu-yasha said, missing his ears.

"Look on the bright side," Kagome said, "Now you won't have to wear that stupid hat."

"I like that hat," Inu-yasha said as she pulled him off stage.

Bakura/Li Zhou stood in the shadows, blending quite well. He smiled. "_Everything is going according to plan. We have the lead role, and everyone is none the wiser."_

_"Yes, but did you have to sabotage Yugi's voice so violently?"_ Bakura asked.

_"How else were we going to get the part? I'm no cliché villan who throws his victims in closets and locks the door."_

_"No, your worse."_ Bakura said.

_"Indeed. For before tonight is over, I will not only have the adorations of hundreds of people, but of our dear Sango."_

_"What! You promised!_" Bakura said.

_"I lied,"_ Li Zhou answered, flingin his weak side into the depths of the Ring. And he laughed in a very maniacal fit, thus he did not notice that there was another pair of ears listening in on him from behind another pair of curtains.

"_So it wasn't Bakura at all_!" Yugi said to Yami.

"_We must warn Pegasus. The show must not go on!"_ Yami replied. They hurried to the billionaire's dressing room, and pounded the door.

"Pegasus!" Yugi/ Yami wheezed. "Open the door!"

"Yugi boy, what's the matter?" Pegasus asked, opening the door.

"It's not Bakura," he croaked.

"Whata are you talking about?"

"It's Li Zhou," Yugi/Yami coughed. "He's the one who's been singing all this time."

"I see," Pegasus said, seriously.

"Pegasus we have to do something," said the horse Pharaoh.

"Well it's too late to change the programs," Pegasus said.

"What?"

"Yugi, you didn't think I would shut down all of producton on account of a technicality?"

"It's no technicality! He's hatching an evil plot! He's a demon, for goodness sake!"

"One with a voice of an angel, you mean," Pegasus said, "He sings tonight Yugi, and their's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You're hopeless," Yugi/Yami said together. They turned, and started running through the backstage corrdors, warning anyone and everyone who knew of Li Zhou that the menace was upon them. But as he neared the stage area, the curtains opened, and the players came out. Tristan was already midway through his Auctioneer's role. The Chandelier was about to be unveiled.

-Transition To Show-

"And up for auction is one broken crystal Chandelier," the Acutioneer (Tristan) said. "It has quite a history. I believe everyone present is familiar with the legend of The Phantom of the Opera?" The elderly Raul (Miroku in age makeup) looked up, his eyes watering the mention of it. People murmured around them.

"I'm sure that with the marvel of today's electric lamps, it's former glory can be restored. Now, let us raise this artifact, and shed the last ghosts of the infamous Phantom of the Opera." Stage hands grabbed ropes, and pulled the massive fixture up, as around them organs and drums blared, and wind swept and blew around them, sweeping them all back in time. Back to 1876.

The stage lights flamed up, as actors and actresses, chorus girls and boys, and dancers rushed to and fro, putting up back drops, getting dressed, and preparing for another frantic night at the Opera Popular. Then, dressed extravagantly, and scantly, in gold and red and jade beads, Carlotta (Tea) strutted out on stage, with Ubaldo (Joey) her lover and her leading man in all productions, on her arm, both singing and blaring their overzealous voices, as any dancers, which included Christine (Sango) and Meg (Serenity).

Then, Messieurs Lefevre ( also Tristan) came out, followed by two very well dressed men (Kaiba and Pegasus) behind him.

After the introductions of the main characters were done, and Carlotta is nearly killed by the Phantom's 'accidents', the Prima Donna leaves, and Mm. Giry (Mai) says to the new opera owners, "Perhaps Miss Daae could take Carlotta's place?" Mm. Giry suggested.

"Who?" Andre asked.

"Christine Daae, she is very good."

"A chorus girl?" Firmin asked.

"She has been taking lesson form a most talented teacher."

"Really?" Andre asked, looking the girl up and down. "And who is your teacher?'

"I… I don't know his name," she said softly.

"We'll see. Maestro, play the aria from tonight's third act." The conductor (Hojo) tapped a baton, and Christine stepped forward, the spotlight beaming down on her as she sang.

_Think of me, think of me fondly When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me, once in a while Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find, that once again you long To take your heart back and be free,  
If you can still remember, Spare a thought for me._

As the orchestra picked up, the scene changed. Christine was now dressed in a beautiful white gown, and cheers erupted as people praised her.

-Transition: Out of Show-

Yugi hurried, and soon, only Miroku and Sango (and those who knew nothing of Bakura's double personality) were warned.

"But why would he plot to get your part?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I don't know," Yugi/Yami strained. "I only know that he wants the 'adorations' of hundreds."

"Maybe he's planning on brainwashing people with his voice," Joey offered.

"Now, I don't think-" Kagome said, but Pegasus walked up to them.

"Why are you all in here? You should be on your marks!" he whispered. "Miroku's singing now, the aria's almost over!"

Outside they heard Miroku's voice sing:

_Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Brava!  
What a change, you're really not a bit The Gawkish girl that once you were…_

_She may not remember me,  
But I remember her…_

And Sango sang:

_We never said our love was ever green Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But promise me that sometimes You will think…_

_Of me!_

Everyone but Yugi scrambled, getting props and pieces and backgrounds ready, and rushing to their marks for the next scene.

"Everyone has gone mad," Yugi/Yami said as he sighed. He looked around, grabbed a costume, and headed off to the dressing rooms.

"If you can't beat 'em" Yugi said to Yami

"Join them" Yami replied.

-Transition-

As Miroku prepared for his private scene with Sango, he passed Serenity, who looked very distressed.

"Christine's room is this way," the girl said, in character. As Miroku took her arm, she whispered. "Bakura's being controlled by Li Zhou again."

Miroku went rigid, a sec, but didn't stop walking. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yugi heard him. Warn Sango." Serenity opened the door, and Sango- as Christine- sat in a white dressing gown, looking more beautiful than Miroku had ever seen her. He suddenly regretted his fling with Yuka earlier. He wanted nothing more than to take Sango in his arms and…

"Raul!" She said, bringing him back to the show.

"Little Lottie has her head in the clouds again," he said coming back into character, and gently, hugging her (making sure not to grab her butt). They did the scene as planned, but before Miroku left, he leaned in and whispered, "Beware of Li Zhou. He's in control of Bakura."

"Wh?" Sango muttered as Miroku closed the door. She stood still a moment, and slowly went to her chair. While behind her the key was turned.

_Insolent boy! The slave of fashion,  
Basking in your glory Ignorant Fool, this brave young suitor Sharing in my triumph_

Sango's head looked up, and shivers ran down her spine. All that time, it was Li Zhou! That demon offspring of Naraku, who'd tried to kill her countless time? This voice belonged to that monster? She knew she could not break character, could not stop the show, so she sang.

_Angle I hear you speak, I listen.  
Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak- Forgive me!  
Enter at last, Master._

To her right, slowly materializing in the large full length mirror, The Phantom- or Bakura/Li Zhou- sang to her, spreading his arms and cape wide:

_Flattering child, you shall know me.  
See why in shadow I hide?  
Look at your face in the Mirror;  
I am there inside!_

Sango looked at his ghostly image, into his brown eyes, and suddenly, she was drawn to him. Deeply drawn to him.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian Prove to me your glory!  
Angle of music, hide no longer!  
Come to me strange Angel._

Bakura/Li Zhou stuck his hand out to her, beaconing.

I am your Angel.  
Come to me Angel of music.

Outside the room set, Miroku returned, and started shaking the door knob.

_Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?_

Meanwhile, Sango walked, in a trance- a real trance! She couldn't control her own actions anymore, something had taken over! And she had a suspicion of what… or who. And Bakura/Li Zhou sang.

I _am your Angel of music… Come to me Angel of music…_

Then, Miroku broke through, and shouted, "Christine! Angel!" but they had disappeared through the mirror. Then, the stage changed, and the Phantom was leading his student down a row of corridors, leading her down to the catacombs under the Opera house, to the boat that would take the to his lair. And so Sango sang, transfixed on her co-star, her love, and her enemy in one's face…

_In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again, for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there… Inside my mind_.

Then, Bakura/Li Zhou sang, his voice powerful and commanding, drawing the attention and gaze of all in the theatre, no matter who tried to resist:

_Sing once again with me Our strange duet.  
My power over you Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, To glance behind…_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there… Inside your mind_.

(Sango, as she is helped into the Phantom's barge under the theatre)

_Those who have seen your face Draw back in fear.  
I am the Mask you wear._

(Bakura as he pushes off and they float down stream)  
_It's me they hear_.

(Together)  
_Your (my) spirit and my (your) voice In one combined!_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there… Inside my (your) mind_.

The boat floated on to another set, where candelabras arose from the waters, the candles lit, and thousands of more candles lit the dark lair, an extravagant hideaway decorated in paintings and set designs, red velvet curtains draped everywhere, all in a surreal and yet beautiful setting.

(Bakura) _In all your fantasies You always knew That man and mystery_

(Sango)  
_Were proved in you_.

(Together) _And in this labyrinth Where night is light_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there…_

(Sango)  
_Inside my mind_.

As Bakura/Li Zhou got out of the boat, he held her hand, and said, "Sing, my Angel of Music."

(Sango) _He's there… The Phantom of the Opera!  
_She began to sing the octaves again, and as she did, getting higher and louder, the man beside her gazed at her with lust and desire, his eyes wide and wild. Then, as he spread out his arms, he cried "Sing my Angle of Music! Sing for ME!"

When she finished. He took her hand gently, and his wild eyes went calm, yet his desire was still there.

"What did you do to Ryo?" She whispered.

"It was me the whole time, my dear." he answered. "Now… you will be mine." And as he led her up to where diagrams of operas past sat, with her figure in every model, and mirrors hanging beside paintings, he sang.

_Nighttime sharpens Heightens each sensation.  
Darkness wakes And stirs imagination._

_Silently the senses Abandon their defenses Helpless to resist the notes I write.  
For I compose the Music of the Night._

_Slowly, gently, Night unfurls it's splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it.  
Tremulous and tender._

_Hearing is believing. Music is deceiving.  
Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight.  
Dare you trust the Music of the Night?_

(Bakura/Li Zhou's hand slowly slide over Sango's eyes, and he looks into them, pleading)  
_Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see.  
In the Dark, it is easy to pretend That the truth is what it ought to be._

(His hands reach up, and they softly touch her face)  
_Softly, deftly, Music shall caress you Hear it, feel it,  
Secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind Let your fantasies unwind In this darkness which you know you cannot fight;  
The Darkness of the Music of the Night._

(He turns to the audience, singing to them drawing them into the spell of his voice)  
_Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world, Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.  
Close your eyes, and let music set you free! Only then can you belong… to me…_ (sings as hr turns back to Sango)

(As Bakura/ Li Zhou was putting his arms around her and guiding her hands to touch his face, touching her more softly then ever, Sango feels her mind slipping away, and her rational mind leaving her)  
_Floating, falling, Sweet intoxication.  
Touch me, trust me,  
Savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write.  
The Power of the Music of the Night!_

As the music reached it's beak, Bakura/Li Zhou lead her to a curtained cubby, where she saw the image of herself in a wedding dress. She had seen it before in rehearsals but now, as she looked at it, she heart suddenly lurched in fear and shock, for the dress on the mannequin was not the one from rehearsals. This one was longer, and was covered in the same twinkling gems that encrusted the tiara of the veil. And then she really did faint.

As the girl fell in his arms, Bakura/Li Zhou carried her to a round, drape covered bed, and gently laid her down in it. Then as he caressed her face and hands he sang:

_You alone can make my song take flight.  
Help me make the Music of the…_

_Night._

He grabbed a chord, and the drapes closed around her. And as they did, so did the curtains on the stage.


	3. Stolen Show and Winning Her Heart

Chapter Three: Stolen Show, and Winning Her Heart 

Backstage, as set pieces were being moved, Miroku rushed to where Sango lay, unconscious, as Yugi and the others walked up behind the fiendish Phantom.

"What have you done to her, Li Zou?" Miroku demanded.

"She's just becoming with her role." Li Zhou said with a smirk.

"This isn't a Game, Li Zhou," Yugi/Yami croaked, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"You're very observant, this isn't a game," Li Zhou said. "I intend to win Sango's heart tonight, and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me."

"Why now? Why tonight, and why her?" Kagome insisted, "You hate her! You were created to kill her!"

"I was created to kill all my Master's enemies. But I have not, thus far? Now that I am free of Naraku, I have a free will of my own, and a heart to go with it." At that, his chest opened up, and his live, beating red hearts exposed themselves.

"EWWWW! GROSS!" Tea cried, clenching her fists and closing her eyes. Li Zhou laughed as he reabsorbed the hearts. "One belongs to me, the other is Bakura's. So long as I inhabit his body, so does my heart. And since his is bound to Sango, so is mine."

At that moment, Sango, raised up, and rubbed her forehead. "Li Zhou… I should have known."

"Sango!" Miroku cried, relieved, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… But he switched the dress on me. That wasn't the one Weeval designed."

"No, I made it myself. For you Sango. Now tell the truth; it does look more splendid than anything that bug could have created, doesn't it?"

"You're a sick and twisted freak," Mai said.

"And you are all late to your marks. You're scene is playing now, isn't it, Mai?" Li Zhou.

"EEP!" she gasped.

"You don't expect us to go on, do you?" Kagome insisted.

Pegasus clapped and said, "Li Zhou us right. Everyone to your marks."

"WHAT!" Joey cried. "You really expect us to go out there with this homicidal maniac as the lead?"

"I expect you to go out and act as if everything is normal. And Mai, Rex has stretching, waithing for you to get out there."

"And I intend to go on with or without you. And I know Sango agrees with me, don't you, my dear?" he said, extending his hand. Sango struggled, but her hers was draw to it like a magnet. She took his hand, and they followed their set further back stage.

"Sango! Don't go!" Miroku begged.

"I must. The show has to go on," she said, disappearing into the props.

"Mai, get out there!" Pegasus said, pushing her outside.

-Transition-

Meanwhile, in the scene on stage, many young dancers and chorus girls, including Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Serenity, were all in slips and partial costume, as if undressing, when Rex (Bouquet) poped in, growling, making them all scream.

"Bouquet! What on earth!" Yuka cried.

"Beware, fair ladies, for the Opera Ghost lurks!" Rex said, discarding an old cape. "He watches you all as you sleep, with his skinless skull, and he plots every night to perhaps steal one of you away with him! So keep yourselves protected in the arms of the nearest stagehand!" he said, grabbing Serenity, and she struggled to break free. They waited, for this was Mai's que. Nothing happened. Rex gulped, and said again, "I said, keep yourselves protected in the arms of the nearest stagehand!"

"Keep your hands off me, Bouquet," Serenity (Meg) said, "For my mother will be out ANY MINUTE!" she hinted loudly. Just then, Mai staggered out on stage, collected her composure, and grabbed Rex by the collar, throwing a noose around his neck.

"Bouquet, you speak of what you do not know," she said with venom. "Keep your hands to yourself, and keep them at the level of your eye!" she siad as she tightened the rope. He gagged a few times before she released him, and kicked him off stage. The audience applauded and laughed.

-Transition-

Sango lay pretending to still be asleep as the set moved around and the audience was once again taken into the Phantom's underground lair. When her costar began playing the organ, she opened her eyes, and stood up. Then she sang.

_Once as he sang, I was dreaming, I followed him here to the boat.  
I saw was that man in my dreams? Who is the man in the boat?_

Bakura/ Li Zhou turned, still playing, and Sango walked up to him. She leaned in low, as if to kiss him, and her hand reached up, and pulled of his mask. She opened her eyes wide, covered her mouth and screamed at the hideous sight it hid. The Phantom leaped up, and threw her to the ground, souting/singing.

_Damn You! You fiendish child Damn you! You had to see it?_

"You had to see it to believe it, did you?" He seethed.

_Look on this face, Is this what you desired?  
Is this what you needed to know?_

(He loomed over her as she shrank away in fear, and he said, trying to calm her)  
I_ am a demon who seeks to be an angel.  
I am a beast who secretly, secretly Aspires for beauty…_

She covered her eyes, and so the Phantom arose and put his mask back on (the audiemce never seeing his disfigurement). Then, he pulled her up and sang.

Come we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.

-Transition-

The play was going wonderfully as far as the audience knew. Pegasus and Kaiba performed 'Prima Donna' with Tea magnificently, and soon they were all arranged on stage performing the second Opera of the musical. Girls and boys were decked out in powdered wigs and white makeup, and Weeval strutted out, sing/saying.

_Mistress you're, his excellence calls soon!_

Curtains lift, and Tea and Sango;s faces were hidden behind a large fan, in mock kissing. The fan flew down and the ladies looked at the laughing audience in surprise.

Then, Joey and Shippo (both dressed identically) came strutting out.

_Loveliest flower, what have you been doing?_

(Tea) _Oh sweet husband, cleaning with the maid._ (Sango grabs a duster and swipes at curtains)

(Joey)  
_I am off to state! Perhaps you can send her to clean with me, when I return_, (and he pinches Sango's fanny, and pretends to leave, but stands right outside the door.)

Sango removed the skirt, dressed in boys clothes and her hair bound at the neck, as Tea walked around to sing an aria of love, whilst her husband and his squire shake their fists in rage.

And, above the singers, The Phantom lurked, watching in disgust and hatred as his demands were ignored. He stepped to railing of the roof, and said down to the audience and actors, "You have been warned. If you continue to mock me, you shall pay for it dearly."

"Oh no," Sango said.

"You're part is silent, you little turd!" Tea snapped in her extravagant Spanish accent. Then, she turned to the audience and said, "I mean but keep silent my love, for we have no need of words."

Meanwhile The Phantom escaped through a door. Bouquet (Rex) followed him, intent on unmasking this menace. Meanwhile, Tea had walked off to cleanse her throat with spray, but as she opened her mouth to sing, she started croaking and wheezing, for the bottle had been switched by the Phantom. Firmin (Pegasus) and Andre (Kaiba) closed the curtains and stood, smiling big fake smiles.

"Pardon us, ladies and gentlemen," Pegasus said.

"When we return," said Kaiba "Miss Daae will be playing the Countess, but until then, we give you the ballet from act five." and as the curatain opened and dancers entered, sounds of struggling and a young man's scream filled the room, and Rex's body fell from the rafters on a noose. All screamed, and Raoul (Miroku) ran behind the curtains to find his love, and follow her to the roof.

-Transition-

"Guys, get me down from here, I'm really choking!" begged the dino loving duelist as Inu-yasha cut him down.

"Can I get this stupid wig off now?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Silence!" Pegasus demanded, "I want to hear the two lovers sing!"

"This has gone on far enough," Yugi/Yami said, his voice almost normal. "One of your cast members almost died. I shudder to think… Oh no! Tea!" he said, rushing to find her.

"Where is… oh my," Pegasus said, realizing which scene was coming after the roof scene.

-Transistion-

On the roof set, real snow fell as Sango and Miroku stood, her back to him.

"He will never let me go, Raol. I am bound to the Phantom."

"Christine, there is no Phantom…" he replied, putting his hands gently on her shoulders. Then, Miroku whispered to Sango "Why are you still doing this? He's turning this show into a nightmare."

"I… I don't know," she answered. "I guess I'm afraid he may really hurt someone if I don't." Then, the music struck up, and Miroku, watching his hands to make sure they behaved, sang…

_No more talk of darkness.  
Forget these wide-eyed fears,  
I'm here, nothing can harm you.  
My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your shelter,  
Let daylight dry your tears, I'm here, with you beside yo_u,  
_To Guard you and to guide you._

(Sango, turning around and looking at him with real tears in her eyes)  
_Say you'll love me every waking moment Turn my head with talk of summer time.  
Say you'll need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true.  
That's all I ask of you._

(Miroku, holding her arms tight, but protectively. His heart and feelings pouring out with the words)  
_Let me be your shellter. Let me be your light!  
You're safe, no one can find you,  
You're fears are far behind you._

(Sango, speaking the truth in the lyrics)  
_All I want is freedom.  
A world with no more night,  
And you, right here beside me,  
To guard me and to hide me._

(Miorku, his hands sliding down to hold her hands, and smiling)  
_Then say you'll share with me one love, one life time.  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you'll need me with you, Here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
Christine_ (though in his heart he means Sango),_ that's all I ask of you_.

(Sango, hearing the truth behind his words, in his gray eyes)  
_Say you'll share with me one love, one liftime.  
Say the word and I will follow you!  
Share each day with me, each night each morning.  
Say you love me…_

(Miroku, a hand on her cheek,) _You know I do._

(Together) _Love me, that's all I ask of you._

Miroku leaned in, and for the first time, they kissed, and Sango cried as she felt that long forgotten love for him that she had thought she had given up. When they're lips parted, They sang together, meaning every word they said to one another.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too!  
Love me… That's all I ask of you._

Sango took Miorku's hand, smiling as they entered the door that led to the false interior of the Opera Popular, and Miroku whispered, "Sango…" and sang aloud,

_Christine, I love, you._

Meanwhile, The Phantom (Bakura/Li Zhou) came out from around a pillar, and looked at the door, his face twisted in grief, picking up a shawl Sango had dropped on the snow. "_Did you see their faces?"_ Li Zhou said to Bakura. _"That wasn't acting."_

_"But…"_ Bakura said. And suddenly, he was in control of their body. And Li Zhou said, "_You're on."_ So Bakura, looking at the shawl, sang:

_I gave you my music… Let your song take wing!  
And now, how you've betrayed me,  
Denied me and betrayed me…_

_He was bound to love you,  
When he heard you sing…._

"Christine," he wept. As the voices of the two lovers echoed, Bakura allowed his hurt and grief to rise, and Li Zhou took control again.

_You will curse the day you did not do!  
All that the Phantom asks of you!_

He swirled his cape, ran off stage, and on the roof above the real audience, he cut Pegasus's chandelier just as the set returned to the Opera scene. And he laughed in a maniacle fit as he let go of the chandelier and yelled, "GO!" And the crystal fixture swung at full force to the stage below, where Tea and Joey now stood.

**-Author's Note-**

Bluerain: Sorry for the wait.

SirLarry: Will Li Zhou win Sango's heart, or will Miroku reclaim her? Is it curtains for Joey and Tea? Will Yami's voce return?

Bluerain: Review and find out!


	4. Intermission, And Sango's Heart Revealed

-Authors' Note-

Bluerain: no singing in this chapter. Just fun, a recap for people who aren't paying attention, and lots of mush!

SirLarry: And an early happy Valentines Day to yall!

Chapter Four: The Intermission, and Sango's Heart Revealed

The curtains came down as the Intermission began. The audience, still in shock at the realistic scene they'd just witnessed, were clamoring about and exclaiming over every detail, every performance. They were loving. Just as Li Zhou planned.

"Tea!" Yami cried as he ran out on stage and raked through the wrecked and mangled pieces of the chandelier.  
"Joey, you'd better be alive or I'll kill you!" Mai yelled, sweeping away broken crystal.

"Relax, me and Tea are fine," Joey said as they walked up from stage right.

"How did you escape the chandelier?" Mokuba asked, having come down from the rafters, where he'd been working the lighting.

"Shippo popped up us and saved us." Tea said.

"That's right," Shippo said proudly as he pointed out two broken clay figures under the chandelier. "I switched them just before it hit."

"Magnificent!" Pegasus cheered as he came out on stage. "Stupendous! The audience doesn't know what to think! You're doing quite wonderfully."

"Pegasus, this must end!" Yugi/Yami said. "Tea and Joey were almost killed! Bakura and Li Zhou have taken this entirely too far."

"He's messing with Sango's feelings, he's switching props," Kagome said, her hands on her hips. "He's driving us all crazy!"

"Am I?" Bakura/Li Zhou said, appearing from the shadows. "Or am I delivering the performance of a lifetime?"

"Li Zhou! Well done!" Pegasus said, patting him on the back, "The audience loves you! I'm going to make you a star, my deliciously evil friend, a star!"

"PEGASUS!" they all cried.

"Sango! Dear dear Sango," he siad, taking her hands, "You've captured the hearts of everyone on the audience! Your chemistry with Li Zhou and Miroku are electrifying! I could have sworn that lecherous was professing eternal love for you!"

"So could I," Li Zhou said as he got between Sango and Miroku. "Sango is mine, so stay away from her."

"Sango is my friend," Miroku said, stepping up and facing the demon down. "And I won't let someone as evil as you hurt her or stand between her and the people who love her."

"Love?" Li Zhou said. "Who could love her more than I? I who am bound to her more than any of you ever will be?"

"STOP IT! Everyone! I don't know if I can go on with this! Li Zhou… If you really love me, you'll release Bakura," she said to him, pleadingly as she started to cry.

"Release him? My dear… I've never bound him" he replied, grinning. "DOn't you know that he and I one and the same? Why do you think, in spite of the span of time I have never left his side? Bakura needs me just as I need him, and just as the two of us need you."

"It's true, Sango," Bakura said, switching back. "It's all true. Li Zhou and I have been working together this whole time. I only meant for the show, though." his hands reached out and took hers, "I never meant for anyone to get hurt. But you saw the audience's faces as the chandelier came down. There isn't a better actor than Li Zhou. I couldn't have gotten where I am today without him."

The tears streamed down her cheeks as Sango heard her boyfriend's words. "Oh Ryo…"

"Bakura," Yugi.Yami said, "You must listen to reason. We can't let Li Zhou continue to have free run over this production."

"Just why not?" Pegasus asked, "He's doing wonderfully!"

"Buy this guy a clue," Kagome said.

"All I'm saying is that he's portrayed the Phantom like no man in history has ever portrayed him. He brings out the pain, the fear, the torture-"

"That's because I'm a tortured soul," Li Zhou said, taking back control, Sango's hands jerling away from his touch. "Tortured for my love for Sango and my hatred for all things good in this world. It tears me in half and leaves me wanting…"

"And just what is it that you want?" Joey asked.

"Power," Li Zhou said, making a fist, "For what is power when you have no one to share it with? Sango…" he said, turning back to her, "I am asking you to share power with me. I hold the audience in the palm of my hand, and soon I'll have the world. This play will circumnavigate the globe, and I with it. Millions will come to adore me. Though the other players will change, you and I alone will conquer the hearts of nations! That is what I can offer you, Sango. I offer you the world! The world bowing at your feet! Could a second rate monk do that?" he said, glaring at Miroku.

"Sango, don't listen to him and his lies," Miroku begged. "don't forget what he is and who made him! He is every bit a monster like his creator; he lives to drive people who love each other apart."

"Love?" she asked, her pain intensifying. "What is love? Everyone whose ever loved or cared about me is dead!"

"That's not true Sango…" Miroku said, his eyes filled with compassion, hurt, and longing. "I'm still here."

"Miroku, you love all women," Shippo said.

"Be quiet!" Inu-yasha snapped, knocking the fox on the noggin. "You're ruining the moment!"

"Ow!" Shippo cried, rubbing the resulting bump.

"What are you all standing here for?" Pegasus said. "The Intermission is almost over and we still haven't set up for Masquerade yet."

"Will you forget about the stupid musical!" Kaiba growled, picking up Pegasus and shaking him by the collar. "This is serious! This is more important than some two bit song and dance show!"

"We could just watch this," Tristan said, "This is more entertaining than the actual musical."

"Do you understand anything that's going here?" Rex asked Weeval.

"No, but I wish I had some popcorn."

"Yeah a soda would be nice," Rex said.

"Let me clue you guys in," Serenity said, taking the befuddled extras aside. "You see Bakura is possessed by the spirit of an evil demon who was created 500 years ago by an even worse demon named Naraku, who wants to kill Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango."

"I'm even more confused than normal," Hojo said.

"I don't get it, what's Yugi and the gang's involvement in all this?" Yuka asked.

"Oh well that's easy," Serenity said, "Yugi's also possessed by a Pharaoh who saved the world 5000 years ago, and Li Zhou's after the seven Millennium Items, one of which Yugi has around his neck."

"And why are we involved?" Eri asked, frightened.

"Because Hojo and Ayumi are reincarnations of Naraku's servants, too," Serenity said.

"WHAT!" the two girls screamed. Hojo went white, as Ayumi slapped and shook her head.

"I didn't know anything about this!" Hojo said.

"Way to go, Serenity," Ayumi said, "Now are you gonna tell them that Inu-yasha's a half demon. Oops" she said, realizing her mistake. Yuka, Eri, and Hojo started screaming.

"Way to go, you stupid girl," Inu-yasha said. "If I weren;t in my human form I'd!"

"Inu-yasha, don't make say the word. It still works even when you're human." Kagome warned.

"What word?" Hojo asked.

"Sit," Kagome said. "Oops!" FLASH WHAM, Inu-yasha was eating floor.

"I still don't get it," Rex said.

"At least we get this show for free," Weeval said.

"Speaking of which," Rex said, "Where did Miroku and Sango go? They disappeared"

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed, looking around.

"D+ it!" Li Zhou said, swirling his cape and disappearing into the shadows.

"That lecherous monk! He's run off with our leading lady!" Pegasus groaned as everyone split up to look - and to set up for Act Two.

-Transition-

While Serenity was recapping everything, Miroku had taken Sango further backstage during the distraction. He had to convince her that his feeling weren't just idle lust.

"Sango," he said, looking in her eyes as they were surrounded by costumes and props, "Can you honestly say that after the moment we shared out there in front of all those people that my feelings for you are not genuine?"

"I don't know what's real anymore," Sango said.

"Then let me be your reality," Miroku said, getting on his knees, looking up at her, his entire world embodied one woman. "I once made you an honorable proposal of marriage… I would make it again. Marry me, stay with me, teach me what it means to love one woman and one woman alone. Sango," he said, raising a hand to touch her face. "You took my heart when we met, but tonight you took my soul with it. Please… say yes."

She looked down at him, her face unreadable. He could already feel his heart breaking at the smallest doubt that she would say yes. Still, he did not break his gaze from her eyes. Hoping… hoping…

"Oh Miroku," she sighed. She fell to her knees in front of him, and embraced him. Miroku was stunned, but only for a minute. His arms enveloped her waist, and he rested his head on her shoulder, content in this one moment with the woman he loved. 


	5. Masquerade!

Chapter Five: Masquerade 

As the audience returned to their seats, the curtain rose on a soirée of dancing partners. Ladies in extravagant gowns and feathery masks, men in tails and masks of every color know to man. Some dressed as clowns, others as birds, some of princesses of foreign lands. And amidst them all, Firmin and Andre, with lovely ladies on their arms, walk in, their faces covered by the laughing and weeping masks of the theatre.

"Mr. Firmin?" Asked Kaiba lifting his mask.

"Mr. Andre!" Pegasus exclaimed, taking his arm and singing.

_Why Andre, what a splendid party!  
A prologue to a bright new year._

(Kaiba Laughs)  
_What a crowd, I'm impressed._

(Kaiba)  
_Well one, does one's best._

(Together, taking champagne glasses)  
_Here's to us!_

(Kaiba)  
_I must say all the same it's a shame that Phantom Fellow isn't here._

With that, everyone spun in, singing 'Masquerade' at the top of their lungs, switching masks and waving fans.

Meanwhile, backstage, Bakura and Li Zhou prepared for their big entrance. With a flourish, he slipped the mask and plumed hat over his hair, and vanished behind the curtain n his dressing room.

Outside, everyone was dancing and leaping about as Sango and Miroku walked out, arm in arm, Sango wearing a large diamond engagement ring on a golden chain, and decked out in an elaborate pink gown and pink butterfly wings extended on her back, whilst Miroku was wearing the trappings of a king.

(Sango)  
_Think of it, a secret engagement;  
Look, your future bride!_ (curtsies)  
_Just think of it._

(Miroku)  
_But why is it secret?  
What have we to hide?_ (taking her hands)

(Miroku, with Sango alternating answers)  
_Christine you're free (Please, let's not fight, wait till the time is right)  
When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime.  
Christine what are you afraid of?  
(Let's not argue) Let's not argue.  
(Please pretend,) I can only hope;  
(You) I will understand in time._

Then, everyone went into a grand and dizzying waltz, switching partners and masks, as confetti is dropped from above, and people arranged themselves on to the staircase, their fans waving and their masks returned to their original owners as they sang:

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you.  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade!  
Turn around, there's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads!  
Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade! Burning yellows, spinning reds!  
Masquerade, take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!_

Then, in a burst of red smoke, the Phantom now dressed as The Red Death, with a skull mask and crimson outfit and cape, descended from the ceiling, and stood on the staircase before the startled assembly.

"Did you believe I was gone?" he asked as the descended the staircase, people shrinking away in genuine fear of him. "Six months is nothing. I simply wanted to wait for you to accept that I am in control of this theatre. And as Master of the Opera House, I have a few instruction." As he was speaking, Miroku squeezed Sango's arm, then he slipped away, before the Phantom could mark his absence.

"Fist of all," Bakura/Li Zhou said, "I have written a new Opera that you must perform by this month's end." he tossed a brown leather envelope to Pegasus's feet. "Next, I want Carlotta's role to be silent, and she needs to act, not strut about on stage like an overstuffed peacock. And Mr. Ubaldo," he said, poking Joey's large fake gut, "Needs to lose some weight. It's bad for one's health." as he reached the bottom of the stares, his gaze went to Sango, who looked back, fear and hopelessness in her face.

"And Miss Daae," he said, approaching her, "It is true, she is most accomplished. But if her voice is to improve, she must resume her lessons with her teacher." everyone gasped. "Yes!" he swirled around, looking at all, "Her teacher!" then, he saw the flashing diamond ring on her neck, and with a hiss he said, "You wear no chain but the one that binds you to me!" and he yanked the ring and necklace off of her in one swift motion before turning to Pegasus and Kaiba and saying, "If my instructions are not followed, then you will all pay! There are worse accidents than a falling chadeleir.

"Phantom!" Miroku cried from above, unsheathing a sword. The Phantom stepped back, and threw a stone into the glass hole below him, breaking the crystalline decoration and falling into the catacombs. Then, Miroku leaped, and fell in after the fiend, everyone screaming, and pushing Sango out of harm's way, while Mai disappeared.

With a turn of the set, Miroku was standing in a maze of mirrors, the Phantom's image in all of them. He did not know which was real and which but a reflection.

That's when Miroku had an idea. He said, "Phantom, you are a coward! I challenge you to an honorable man's duel!"

"Swords are no use down here," Li Zhou said. "Perhaps you care to try a duel on my grounds?" he asked, slapping on a Duel Disk. Miroku discarded his sword, and put on his own.

Off stage, everyone was crowded around the curtains.

"Now that's a duel," Joey said.

"Finally some action!" Rex said.

"This play was getting boring," Weeval commented, "Even though my costumes are a hit."

"What are they doing!" Pegasus hissed. "This isn't in the script!"

"No," Kaiba said, "It's better."

"Make you move, Count," Li Zhou said, drawing cards.

"With pleasure, Phantom," Miroku said, drawing as well. "I play Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer," he said, the masked Monk appearing. "Then I lay a card face down and end my turn."

"Foolish," Li Zhou said, drawing a card, "You leave one mediocre monster to destroy? I play a monster face down, as well as this card, and play Pot of Greed." he drew two cards, and ended his turn.

"I activate 'Null and Void'," Miroku said, flipping the card. Kycoo open his palm and a Wind Tunnel appeared and began to sucked the cards Li Zhao drawn into the void, sending them to the graveyard.

"You fool, you activated Fear of Darkness's special ability," Li Zhou said. And a black ghost appeared from the graveyard and onto the field. "and now I equip my monster with the Mask of brutality, raising his attack points by 1000. And I activate the trap Mask of Weakness, which lowers your monster." The masks flew to the different monsters, and Li Zhou blasted Miroku's monk into nothing.

"They're ruining the show!" Pegasus cried. He grabbed Mai by the shoulders and said, "Get in there and stop them!" he said, pushing her out of the curtains.

"Huh?" Mai gasped as she stumbled forward. Then, regaining her dignity, she grabbed Miroku and said, "Lord Count, this way, before he kills you!"

"We're not finished!" Miroku cried.

"Yes you are, hun", when they were safely behind the curtains as they came down to skip ahead.

"Are you both insane?" Pegasus berated them. "They didn't have Duel Monsters in 1861 Paris! Are you trying to ruin me?"

"He wanted an honorable duel, so I gave him one. Till Mai butted in," Li Zhou said. Outside Sango was singing in the 'Somehow Here Again" scene, her voice a backdrop for the chastisement.

"I don't care if he asked for a game of Hungry Hungry Hippos!" the millionaire cried, shaking his fists, "If it's not in the script, you can't do it! Now get out there, and no dueling!"

**Transition**-

On the stage, Sango stood in the middle of a graveyard, in front of a mausoleum, and sang:

_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing…  
Her Father promised her  
that he would send her an Angel of Music…  
He promised her…_

_You were once my one companion,  
__You were all that mattered.  
__You were once my friend and father,  
__Now my world is shattered.  
_

_Wishing you were somehow here again…  
__Wishing you were somehow near.  
__Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,  
__Somehow you would be here.  
__Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
__Knowing that I never would.  
__Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
__All that you dreamed I could…_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
__Cold an monumental,  
__Seem for you the wrong companions.  
__You were warm and gentle…._

And as she sang she sang the song, in her heart were the images of her real father and her brother Kohaku. With these ghost of her past in her mind, she sang with such conviction of letting go of hurt and grief that the audience was soon in tears. Not a dry eye was left as she sang.

_Too many years fighting back tears.  
Why can't the past just die?  
_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Knowing we must say goodbye.  
Try to forgive. Teach me to live-  
Give me the strength to try!  
_

_No more memories, no more silent tears,  
No more gazing across the wasted years_…

_Help me say… Goodbye._

Then, through the gated doors of the mausoleum, Li Zhou appeared and sang enticingly:

_Wandering child…  
So lost… So helpless…  
Yearning for my guidance_

(Sango, lifting her head)  
_Angel… or father?  
Friend… or… Phantom?  
Who is it there staring?_

(Li Zhou)  
_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

(Sango)  
_Angel… oh, speak.  
What endless longings  
echo in this_ _whisper!_

(Li Zhou, just as Miroku appears from stage left, transfixed on the mesmerized Sango) _Too long you've wandered  
in winter…_

(Miroku)  
_Once again she is his…_

(Li Zhou)  
_Far from my  
Far-reaching gaze_…

(Miroku)  
_Again she returns…_

(Sango)  
_Wildly my heart beats against you…_

(Li Zhou)  
_You resist_

(Together)  
_Yet your (the) soul obeys!_

"Christine!" Miroku yelled, rushing on forward, grabbing her arm before she could walk any closer to the evil spirit. "Whatever you think, whatever you believe, this thing isn't your father!"

"Oh Raol!" Sango said as she collapsed in his arms.

"Ha! Bravo Monsieur! Such spirited words!" Li Zhou appeared with a sword in his hand, and at once swung it at Miroku's head. Miroku drew his rapier and struck back, the two fencing and clashing steel, until Sango rushed forward, and pulled Miroku away.

"Not like this!" she begged. "Please… not this way!" And she dragged him off stage.

"Stop! Don't go!" Li Zhou called to her. Then, he dropped the sword and seethed. "Then let it be war on you both!" and with a flash of lightening and a ring of fire at his feet, he tow vanished, with the curtains dropping.

**Authoress's Note**-  
Please review


	6. The Final Threshold

**Chapter Six: The Final Threshold.**

Backstage as set pieces were moved and the final scenes were beginning, Joey and Weeval on stage acting as Ublado/Don Juan and an Extra/Passarino, Yami pleaded with Pegasus once more.

"You have to stop this show and get Sango away form Li Zhou," Yami/Yugi said. "He's capable of anything!"

"I'm not stopping short of the theatre burning down," Pegasus said, "Now excuse me, I have to go on."

"Pegasus, if anyone I care for gets hurts because if this, I swear you will feel my wrath." Yami/Yugi said.

Onstage, Joey - no longer in the fat suit- went behind the curtain of the front set for 'Don Juan' and as the script said, The Phantom came. But unlike the rehearsals, Li Zhou snuck behind and first covered Joey's mouth with ether.

"Nighty night." Joey said collapsing. Li Zhou/Bakura placed the noose around his neck, and put on the cape and black mask, waiting for his cue.

(Sango, entering the stage dressed as a gypsy girl)  
_"…No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within her head no dreams,  
Within her heart but dreams of love!"_

(Weeval, as Li Zhou enters)  
Master?

(Li Zhou)  
_Passarino- go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for it's prey…_

_You have come here In persuit of your_ _deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish  
__Which till now has been silent…  
Silent…_

_I have brought you, that our passions May fuse and merge-  
In your mind you've already Succumbed to me,  
Dropped all defenses,  
Completely succumbed to me-  
Now you are here with me:  
No second thoughts You've decided…  
Decided…_

(Walking towards her, looking in her eyes her face mesmerized)  
_Past the point of no return-  
No backward glances:  
The games we've played till now  
Are at an end…  
Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'  
No use resisting:  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend…_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What desire unlocks it's door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

_Past the point of no return,  
The final Threshold-  
What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return…_

(Sango, rising form the floor, letting the fabric on her shoulders drop, revealing more skin)  
_You have brought me to the moment  
When words run dry,  
To that moment where  
Speech disappears into silence…  
Silence…_

(Walking towards him, raising her hands to entwine in his fingers, while the audience an all looking from backstage and on stage are entranced)  
_I have come here, hardly knowing The reason why…  
In my mind I've already Imagined our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent-  
And now I am here with you:  
No second thoughts,  
I've decided…  
Decided…_

_Past the point of no return-  
No going back now:  
Our passion-play has now, at last,  
Begun…  
Past all thought of right or wrong-  
One final question:  
How long are we to wait, before we're one_?

_When will the blood begin to race,  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames at last Consume us…?_

(Both, Sango turning to face the audience, Li Zhou's arm's wrapped around her)  
_Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold-  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn…  
We've passed the point of no return…"_

Now, Li Zhou turned Sango to face him, and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a huge diamond ring- not the prop ring from before, but a real one. '_What are you doing?' _Bakura asked in their minds.

'_I'm giving her our ring_,' Li Zhou answered.

'_That's my grandmother's ring_,' Bakura objected, '_She said I was only supposed to give that to the girl I marry._'

'_Exactly why I'm giving it to her_,' Li Zhou said slipping the token onto Sango's finger. Then he sang, looking deeply into her frightened eyes:

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime…  
Lead me, save me from My solitude…  
Say you want me with you Here beside you…  
Anywhere you go let me go too!  
Christine! That's all I ask of-_

Before he could finish, Sango closed here eyes, and ripped the mask from him, revealing the hideous face underneath. The audience screamed, the people backstage gasped, and Serenity, running out, stepped on the curtain, which ripped and revealed the body of Joey, unmoving and still. She screamed, and Li Zhou and Sango disappeared.

As everyone rushed around on stage, acting their parts, in the excitiment, accidentally let go of his fox fire bombs, erupting the stage in flames!

"Oh my god!" Pegasus cried as people screamed and swarm towards out the emergency exists. "My Theatre! It's ruined!" Kaiba grabbed him and pulled him out the fire exit.

Meanwhile, Miroku could only think of Sango. Where was she? Where had Li Zhou taken her? He ran back into the smoldering backstage area.

"Is he crazy!" Mai yelled as they all ran out, carrying a still unconscious Joey.

"Either that or bravest guy here," Inu-yasha answered.

Elsewhere, Miroku was covering his mouth from the smoke when he heard Li Zhou singing:

_Down once more, to the dungeon  
Of my black despair!  
Down we plunge into the prison  
Of my mind!  
Down the path into darkness  
Deep as_ _hell!_

"Help!" Sango screamed.

"Patience, my dear, we'll be free of this place in but a moment," Li Zhou said, leading her to a fire escape. Then, running up the metal stairway behind them came Miroku.

"Li Zhou! Let her go!" Miroku demanded.

"Wait, my dear," Li Zhou said, "I believe we have a guest. Sir, this indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped you come here. And now my wish comes true. You have truly mad my night!"

"Enough, Li Zhou! The play's over! We have to get out of here, or we'll all die!"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea," Li Zhou said, grinning psychotically at Sango.

"Miroku, please get out of here," Sango begged him. "He's completely insane."

"At least let me get Sango out of here," Miroku begged.

"I won't you so much as touch her unless we finish our duel," Li Zhou said, revealing his duel disk. Miroku activated his, and got out his deck.

"I play Kycoo the Ghost destroyer lay this face down," Miroku said as the heat of the inferno grew around them."

"I play Protector of the Sanctuary in defense mode," Li Zhou/Bakura said. "And I lay this face down."

"Now I acitvate Bad reaction to Simochi," Miroku said, "And take control of your monster with Snatch Steal. Now you'll lose 2000 points every."

"No," Li Zhou said. "I only have 8000 points! I must play my magic cards, quickly. I playDestiny Board!" Above them, a giant board covered in letters and surrounded my spirits appeared, and the letter F was illuminated. "Now I can play Spirit Message I," the letter I lit up. "Do your worst, Monk!"

"Very well, I shall," Miroku said, "First I'll equip Protector of the Sanctuary with Malevolent Nuzzler , increasing it's attack to 1800. And now I play equip my Ghost Destroyer with the Sword of Dark Destruction, raising his attack to 2200 points. And because you have no monsters on your side of the field, I will attack!" The Protector and masked monk charged and both struck Li Zhou, making him cry out in pain, and his life points drop to 4000.

"Curse you," Li Zhou said. "I play Spirit Message N. And turn about is fair play. I play Change of Heart and take back my Protector and play Fiend's Hand Mirror. This lets me switch the effect the of a spell or monster to a monster, and I choose Snatch Steal, and take Kycoo. Now your points are wide open." Both monster attacked Miroku, knocking him down, and his life points dropped to 4000 as well.

"What was that? It felt real," Miroku said, struggling up.

"Of course it was," Li Zhou said, "We've been playing in the Shaodw Realm since this duel began."

"What?" Sango exclaimed.

"The winner of this duel gets the girl, loser goes to the Shadows," Li Zhou said, laughing.

"Miroku, if goes to the Shadows, so does Bakura!" Sango said.

"Oh that's right," Li Zhou said. "How silly of me to forget."

"You monster!" Miroku shouted, "I personally would love to banish you, but Bakura's is a good soul, I won't let suffer for your dementia. I play D.D. Warrior Lady to defend my life points, and lay this down."

"Good," Li Zhou said. Suddenly he felt Miroku's earlier trap, as ghostly hands reached inside and seemed to twist and squeeze all his internal organs, zapping of energy.

"Was that…?" Li Zhou.

"Bad Reaction of Simochi," Miroku said. "Now you only have 2000 points."

"So do you, because of my Hand Mirror. And because of Snatch Steal is also on my side of the field, so you fall victim to your own trap."

As the hands came in and wrenched at Miroku, he yelled "I play Remove Trap!" The hands dissipated, but the damage was done. They were both down to only 2000 life points.

"My turn," Miroku said.

"Miroku, stop this!" Sango begged, crying. "I don't want either of you to die!"

"I have no choice," he said, coughing. "The fire's getting worse. Even the Shadow realm won't protect us form it for long. I play one card face down… Trust me, Sango, this is for the best."

"Indeed," Li Zhou said. "Before long you won't even remember him. Here it is, Spirit Message A. And now I attack your D.D. Warrior Lady with Protector of the Sanctuary."

As the monster charged to attack, Miroku smiled and said "I reveal the trap, Destruction Ring!"

**-Transtion-**

From outside, as fire men swarmed about with hoses, there was suddenly a huge explosion from the back of the theatre.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh God," Mai said, covering her mouth.

"Look!" Hojo said, as two figures came running from the flames. Sango and Miroku came rushing out, hand in hand, their faces smudged in soot as they ran to hug their friends.

"Where is Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Li Zhou ducked out the back." Miroku said.

"We have another one," Said a fireman as he led a person draped in blanket out of the building. The figure revealed his face.

"Bakura," Tea said.

"It's over now." Bakura said. They slowly led him to the ambulance, passing Sango as they went.

**Transition**-

As he lay in the hospital bed, his head and leg and back wrapped in bandages because of the burns, Bakura looked at the newspaper that reported n the theatre fire. It said until the accident, the show had been spectacular. And the undaunted Pegasus vowed to rebuild his masterpiece before the summer season was over, and reopen with 'West Side Story' instead, much to the disappointment of many 'Phantom' fans, who's hearts had been stolen by the alluring performance of Ryo Bakura.

Then, Sango came into the room, lightly tapping the door.

"Oh," Bakura said, feeling akward. "Hello"

"Hello," she said, uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I've been worse," he said, joking. "What are those?"

"The only things that survived the fire," Sango said.

"My Grandmother's ring," Bakura said, accepting the treasure.

"I thought you would want it back."

"What else have you got?"

"The mask," she said, pulling out the Phantom's white mask. "I thought you might want it as a memento."

"No thank you," Bakura said. "I want to forget this ever happened."

"You know," she said, "It wouldn't have been like this if you had just been yourself."

"I know," Bakura said. "But he's getting stronger. It's harder for me to resist his will… I know he still wants you. And I can't let him hurt you or anyone else again. So, I think it would be best if we were just friends…"

"Wow," she said. "That's weird. I actually came here to break up with you." Bakura's twisted up and fell down, then righted himself. "You see," she continued, "Someone else has offered me a ring."

"I understand," Bakura said. She came forward, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, then, laying the mask on the table beside the get well roses and a program from the show, she left, as outside the window, cherry blossoms began to fall.

**The End**

**-Authors' Note-**

We hope you guys like this story. But now we have to ask you something very important.

Bluerain: Please, go to my bio for some very important news. The future of our fan fics is in your hands.

Sir Larry: And please remember to review.


End file.
